E Cannibal
by Fish-Inton
Summary: A shifter took a wild guess at her idol's MSN address, neglecting to realise the danger she immediately put herself in. [There may be a sequel in the works]


E-Cannibal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas Harris' stuff but I do own Twiggy (formerly a class tadpole-- RIP). MSN... I wish I did own it!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, you don't know me, but there's a strong possibility I know you.  
  
I'm what some call a shifter. I travel the world and look around for a place to stay, preferably old and abandoned places.  
  
Anyway, here's my story. don't worry, I'm not watching you.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I was travelling the USA when I found this hugely, massive cool old abandoned house. I hadn't been in Baltimore for long, so it was a cool little find, just the right size basement.  
  
With all my stuff hooked up to the decoder and messenger systems, I turn on the PC. The basement is pretty well built, so it's a cool place to use my computer and stuff.  
  
I took a walk around the front of the house and saw a sign, on closer inspection it reads "HANNIBALS' HOUSE." It was probably some little punks' idea of a joke. Not funny!  
  
I thought to myself about where I'd heard that name. I soon remembered it belonged to Hannibal "the cannibal" Lecter... I shuddered at that thought. I'd been a fanatic about Lecter and stuff, so I knew a lot of info, I also knew about his past. His sister and his old home, for Gods' sake, I know the guys' birthday! After much consideration, I decided to search for him on my PC. You never know. he might be on the messenger list!  
  
I remember sitting down, and typing his name... I deleted it after realising that he'd have to be an idiot if he uses his own name on the web.  
  
So, think, think, and think...  
  
Wait...  
  
What about using some code names...  
  
Okay,  
  
Dragon... nothing.  
  
Blood_thirsty_murderer... don't be stupid.  
  
Cannibal... nope.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Got it!  
  
Well... after about three hours of waiting, I got it...  
  
It's 'Silencer of the Lambs' (so original... don't you think?)  
  
Almost immediately after I'd added the screen name, the contact began to talk to me... was it him?  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of this little chat?"  
  
God, he's still hooked on some stuff, it's gotta be him.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I felt stupid asking that sort of question, but hey, it had to be said.  
  
"Why, do you know who I am?"  
  
"Hey, quid pro quo H." I hope he didn't mind about the 'H' bit.  
  
"Hmm... so you know me, I don't know you, and its Doctor Lecter... Okay?" Ooh, edgy.  
  
"Well then, you won't know me, whatever and yes I know you... please unscramble the answers and don't laugh at the pathetic argument I'm having with my conscience!"  
  
"I won't laugh at you."  
  
"So, you're one of those who like to type the opposite to what you mean." I'm beginning to understand his sense of typing.  
  
"Does anyone else know who you are talking to?" Well... I guess you can't be too careful when you're one of the most wanted.  
  
"No, I'm in a pretty shut off place, decoder an' all!" Humouring criminals, a good thing or not?  
  
"Funny... where are you?" Uh- oh, I'm in trouble.  
  
"How do I know that you're not going to track me, kill me and most probably eat me... not that I'll be missed." Okay, I'll go for the pity option.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well, I'm a bit like you."  
  
"I don't understand... you're a cannibal too?" This guy's got trouble with understanding people.  
  
"No, not exactly. I'm a shifter."  
  
"So if you tell me where you are, you won't be there when I try and kill you with a harpy." It just goes on doesn't it?  
  
"Seems a little obvious doesn't it?" I hate to make it sound as though I'm avoiding the question.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, avoiding the question... It won't do."  
  
"I'm not avoiding it, I actually looked for your name because I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well... how long do you have... okay... well..." why am I putting this off?  
  
"Continue... please." I think he's getting a little cheesed off with me.  
  
"Where did you used to live, I mean, in Baltimore?" that's the million pound question folks!  
  
"In the woods, on the West-side of town."  
  
(A/N: Sorry if I'm proved wrong, I'm making this up as I go.)  
  
"Really... how interesting."  
  
"You sound suspicious of something... what is it?" Okay, he's the suspicious one now.  
  
"Tell me, did you have a front porch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And an entrance to the cellar/ basement around the back of the house?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Well... promise me you won't kill me." I gotta try something!  
  
"Okay... I Dr. Hannibal Lecter hereby promise not to kill the anonymous shifter who is talking to me over the Internet."  
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard was it."  
  
"You forget, I'm one of those who type the opposite to what they think or do." That Son of a B----- grr. anger!  
  
"Whatever, okay then, here goes."  
  
"Continue... once again." Cheesed off with me yet? You bet!  
  
"Well I'm in your house."  
  
"I live in Buenos Aires... how can you?" Once again, the killer is confused.  
  
"Not over there... in Baltimore! DUH!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Any more questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Did you get a birthday present from an anonymous idiot who scrawled the addresses like a maniac (no offence)?"  
  
"Yes, none taken."  
  
"Well, it's from me. And good." RELIEVED!  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Second question?"  
  
"Oh... erm... I'm also a writer, for other writers and I write on the web, simple fics really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, do I have your permission to write a story about you and stuff."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"It's basically about you, travelling around the world, going places."  
  
"I'm guessing you get a profit."  
  
"Actually... I don't. It's not a job, it's more of a hobby."  
  
"I think it will be interesting to find out more about you."  
  
"Really?" I'm pretending to sound interested, I don't know why...  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"So..."  
  
"What do you do as a job then? How do you get money for travel?" Okay, I know when to stop talking to a serial killer, but hey... does it matter?  
  
"I sing, compose, play for/ with other bands."  
  
"What type of music?"  
  
"Rock mostly."  
  
"Oh. I personally prefer classical."  
  
"I know." I do, I'm a fan... remember?!  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. Ta."  
  
"See ya round Doc."  
  
"I expect so."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I unplugged the PC and climbed the stairs to the living room. A large sofa was my current sleeping place, comfy too.  
  
I'll see if he's on the Internet later, I'll sleep first.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Morning again at the House o' Hannibal!  
  
Internet time! In case you haven't worked it out, I'm feeling happy. why?  
  
"Hey Doc!"  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"You sound happy."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot talk today, I am catching a plane, I'll be in contact soon. Ta."  
  
"Whatever, what's a good source of caffeine?"  
  
"Hmm... look on the back of a coke can."  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay people; it's official, I'm hyper!  
  
The good doctor has been off the PC for all day and I've been watching TV. Work is cancelled. Yay! I'm still getting paid for it! YAY!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I've just figured out what Doctor 'Damned' Lecter meant by the whole "can't talk, plane, kill you." Thingy, I'm going to die. I'll wait for that one to register too.  
  
I guess I'm not bothered about getting killed by my childhood 'hero' I mean, it's not like I'm going to be missed.  
  
So, I'm drowsy, half-asleep, and I feel like singing!  
  
Well, there's an electric guitar; a balcony and stuff like that, let's make some noise people! Mwahahahahaaa!  
  
I'm going nuts! I'm tired! I'm gonna die!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sleepy, it's midnight. No sign of death yet. Mind you, he's never actually made it obvious he's sneaking about. I think I'll explore upstairs for a bit.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back downstairs, taking everything upstairs. Very suave upstairs, massive en suite bedrooms and stuff!  
  
So, I can sleep in comfort before I die! I don't care anymore! I'll just check the web once more.  
  
There's been no sign of Lecter on the Internet since this morning.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up to the sound of footsteps and noises from the basement steps. Oh my God! He's here. I've put on some jeans and a tee shirt, black, minimal attention. I grab the copper pipe I found on the basement floor. Damn, this is not gonna be nice. I stuffed the bed with pillows, now it looks like an adult's sleeping there. Does he know I'm only sixteen? I don't think so. I hope it's not about me calling him 'H' and 'Doc'. I was only kidding. Okay kiddo, if you keep your heart rate steady he won't notice you. Now, there's a thing, he's coming upstairs. WHY AREN'T I NERVOUS? I'm an idiot!  
  
A tall shadow moved into the first bathroom, second bathroom, bedroom across the hall, okay, keep that heart rate steady, breathe, get ready. "THUMP!" oh crap... no... he's not dead. Well, he does have the harpy... whaddayaknow! Okay, remove harpy from his reach, tie him up with various belts/ropes, and then wait. Sit in a wingback chair where he can see me? Not exactly original is it? Mind you, a sixteen-year-old chicken knocking out a serial killer with a bit of copper piping is kind of unbelievable too.  
  
He finally awoke at about ten in the morning. I managed to stay awake for a while, I removed his weapons when I tied him up and left them downstairs. He groaned and lost consciousness once again; I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke to the sight of Hannibal Lecter, alive and breathing, asleep and battling his dreams. It was sort of good to see him vulnerable, but I still felt sorry for him.  
  
He's finally sleeping like a baby. I'm going downstairs to check stuff. It's okay. So, Hannibal Lecter is in my... his old room, sound asleep and having nightmares. Well then, how nice, what do I do when he wakes up? I'll just have to figure that one out for myself, I mean, I knocked him out, I should know... right?  
  
In the chair again, waiting for him to wake up. His black fedora is on the side of the bed and he looks pretty restless. The Doc is wearing a black suit, red tie and black trousers. I feel guilty, tying him down like this. oh well; I'll get over it!  
  
He's sort of regaining consciousness again, if he stays awake I don't know what I'll do. Being the complete ass I am, I closed my eyes and started to sing... not the best idea to pick up my electric guitar either.  
  
"Will you please stop that infernal racket!" The metallic voice of the Doctor did not chill me to the bone; instead I opened my eyes and locked gazes with his maroon eyes.  
  
"Whatever." I put my guitar down and sat cross-legged on the chair.  
  
"Who are you?" He looked around he room. He looked like he knew where he was. It was in his eyes, memory.  
  
"Just your average shifter who likes to surf the web. A lot." I shifted my gaze back to meet his cold stare. "Why did you come here?" I leaned forward in my chair. "You weren't going to kill me... were you?" I like that line.  
  
"Yes and no." He shifted his gaze to the bonds that held him in place, two thick ropes went over his ankles and legs and were secured tightly under the large bed, his hands were secured with a couple of leftover belts; Harmless.  
  
"Were you the one who knocked me out with brute force?" He looked around the room once again.  
  
"Yes, I apologise, but it was the right thing to do considering you didn't exactly keep the oath you swore to me on the web." He looked at me, studied my face and finally responded.  
  
"You are the shifter on the Internet?" He frowned.  
  
"And you were expecting somebody else, older, more wrinkly?" At these suggestions he laughed.  
  
"You see a lot. And you are surprisingly strong. Why did you knock me out and how did you know I was here?" He cocked his head and waited for a response.  
  
"Well... you are surprisingly heavy." He chuckled once again "I knocked you out because I saw the harpy, I knew you were here because I heard you on the basement steps and I knew it was you because of the fedora... nice choice of colour by the way."  
  
I finally shut up and walked out of the room, I really needed to go to the bathroom, and I hadn't been for a long, long time.  
  
Anyway! The good Doctor and I had a long talk about stuff, not too personal though. I think he may have been sleepy, he slept for a few more hours and by eight o'clock he was awake again.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep so much, you'll only be stuck awake all night." I know I was acting mean but I couldn't exactly say it any politer than I did.  
  
"I somehow doubt that I won't fall asleep, I am not one to suffer jetlag, but this isn't exactly any normal day, is it?" He locked gazes with me again, his tone was cold and his body had become increasingly still over the last ten minutes... weird.  
  
"Well, it depends if you're used to being in this situation." I locked gazes with him and accepted his challenge.  
  
"So, any chance of untying me soon? Not that I'm complaining, good job." I frowned, shook my head and removed my beanie hat.  
  
"Nice hair," he stared at my short highlighted hair. "A bit short for a girl."  
  
"I see, you're also one of those men who spend so much time looking at women with long dyed hair, covering those premature greys, that it's weird that some of us have shorter hair than others!" I really did not cool down after that, I don't usually care about comments like that but I snapped all the same.  
  
"I apologise, how old are you?" He did look sorry, but I was still mad.  
  
"Sixteen. Embarrassed that you were at the mercy of a teen, having nightmares?" I must have sounded like I meant it; he looked as though he was enjoying the challenges I presented him with.  
  
"I apologise once again, you are a young lady, what is your name?"  
  
"I never had one that I knew, I was abandoned and was given the nickname Twigz, people call me Twiggy. It's okay if you don't want to call me Twigz or Twiggy, I don't usually care." I'd never had such an in depth conversation with somebody before, and I didn't even know him, not personally.  
  
At eleven o'clock, he was asleep and snoring. God, that man could snore! I untied his left hand and his legs and feet, I went downstairs and crashed out on the sofa.  
  
I was aware of somebody watching me when I awoke. I kept my breathing even and opened one eye.  
  
"Good morning, Twiggy." The metallic voice of Doctor Lecter came from behind the sofa... I looked up and then sat up. He was sitting on the floor, back leant against the sofa, eyes closed.  
  
"Sleep well?" I asked.  
  
"Yes thank-you. And yourself??" He added a polite tone to his voice and I relaxed a little more.  
  
"Well... if listening to you snore is called sleeping then yes, if closing your eyes and not seeing or hearing, being temporarily unconscious... No." I wasn't exactly in the mood for getting up but I did anyway.  
  
"Have you had breakfast?" I asked, I really did try not to sound grumpy.  
  
"No, I see you are not an early riser." He cocked his head to the side again.  
  
"You see a lot Doctor Lecter. Take it as a compliment, I don't usually give them on Saturday mornings." I walked towards the kitchen. "Coming, or are you not one for breakfast?" I turned the corner, closely followed by Lecter.  
  
"I am most definitely hungry for breakfast, and if you like you may call me 'H'." He looked hungry.  
  
"Well, we got bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, tasteless marmalade or cereals." I opened the cupboard and raided the fridge, I knew he was watching me. "Are you going to help yourself or what?" I was definitely lacking sleep.  
  
The phone rang. Work. Sing. Down the road. 'YAWN.'  
  
I got dressed after breakfast, shower etc.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I sat out on the balcony, looking at the stars, ready for work.  
  
I noticed another pair of eyes on the stars; 'H' was at the door. Grr. anger, leave me alone!  
  
I walked past him, grabbed my door-keys and left.  
  
I returned, from crowd surfing, moshing and singing. drenched in water and sweat, my clothes stank of smoke and expensive alcohol, not from me.  
  
"Good evening, Twiggy." The whole mysterious tone had come back.  
  
"God night H." I leant my guitar against the wall and leaned back on the sofa. My tee shirt stuck to the back of the leather. I felt his eyes on me again, what is this?  
  
"What?" I sounded calm and said it casually.  
  
"Nothing." He sounded calm and said it casually.  
  
"Why are you watching me?" Ditto.  
  
"Because you fascinate me." Ditto.  
  
"How does a kid fascinate you? Do you want to eat me?" I was getting impatient.  
  
There was an awkward silence; I felt his breath on the back of my neck.  
  
"I never said I don't, but I never said I did either." He moved away and went upstairs.  
  
"Why do you stay here? It's not like you're a prisoner. Go back to Buenos Aires. Leave."  
  
"I do not wish to leave, nobody knows I'm here, and nobody knows you're her either, so you can't do anything." That was the last response I got.  
  
I left with my guitar and went to find a couple more gigs that I could benefit from. I came back at five in the morning. He was waiting. I waved at the attic window, I couldn't see him, but he was there... I sensed him. I opened the door and fell asleep on the sofa. I was knackered!  
  
He was watching me again; I turned over and fell back to sleep. I awoke with a headache and a sore throat, too much yelling at the crowds.  
  
"Do I make you uneasy?" He suddenly blurted the line, he was thinking aloud.  
  
"Huh?" I was startled at what he said, and I didn't understand the question.  
  
"Sorry. Do I bother you? Get in the way?"  
  
"No. I'm always grumpy." He noticed my English accent creeping through the American cover I spoke.  
  
"Did you live in England by chance?"  
  
"Yes, I was born and raised there, I stowed away on a ship to get here." I continued, "I was running from my foster parents, they were addicted to drugs. I didn't like them, they were always tough on me for being on the computer." I stopped; remembering them was bad enough for me.  
  
"I also had an uneasy childhood full of memories." I could see it in his eyes; he was recollecting old memories from his childhood.  
  
"I know, you got it tough too." We both sat thinking for about ten minutes.  
  
"So..." Oh dear, he broke the silence, here comes an awkward bit.  
  
"So... what?" I didn't exactly want him to leave, but I did... I had to move soon!  
  
"So... nothing." I threw a cushion at his head, bullseye! "Ow! What was that for?" this guy just gets more stupid as he goes.  
  
"Nothing!" I was enjoying myself now it was too easy!  
  
"Well, nothing does not call for violence! You are unpredictable; did you know that?"  
  
"Nothing calls for anything, and no I didn't know that!" Hannibal the cannibal is finally losing his mind! It's so easy to confuse him, I hope I don't see him angry though!  
  
"Well, nothing is a subject that I find most confusing." He frowned in confusion.  
  
"I could tell." Really, I could!  
  
"Well okay then, now I'm not able to read you, how do you shield your emotions?"  
  
"I don't, I just postpone them to a more convenient time, or I ignore them." I'm telling the truth, seriously!  
  
"I think you understand why I find you so fascinating now."  
  
"What? I think I might... please explain."  
  
"Well, most teenagers are still living with their parents, going to school, getting summer jobs and eating pizza. You on the other hand are completely different. You live by yourself, you have a proper job, you don't go to school and you eat more than pizza." This is making sense in a weird way.  
  
"Okay, so you're saying that I'm unlike most kids my age... I get it now!" I could tell I understood, why?  
  
"I shall be gone for today, I'll be back this evening."  
  
"Whatever." I didn't realise that through the whole conversation, I'd actually made myself breakfast.  
  
I heard the front door close as Doctor Lecter left and his footsteps slowly faded. He could've called a taxi, but nooo... it had to be a walk, he's weirder than I am!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay people! It's dark and I can't be pissed about when he comes back. I have the house keys and I'm going to work! He'll probably get in some other way... he's good at all that stuff!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
One in the morning! Coming towards the house, staggering is a bloodied Hannibal Lecter, he didn't get beaten up did he, I mean... not again? I groan in frustration and run to help him stand up.  
  
"Now, you don't happen to be a common hooligan do you... I mean do you look for fights?" despite the humour, he passed out again.  
  
Okay, he is on the sofa, shivering like hell! I'll try to clean up his face, but otherwise he'll be bruised up and grumpy later on.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Now, I don't know where he is... wait... he's in the bathroom... throwing up... a lot!  
  
When he comes out, I'll direct him to a bucket and see what else he's got to say other than BLEUGHHH!  
  
Here goes...  
  
"So, what did you get up to last night?" I questioned him, he wasn't drunk, but I still didn't make any sudden movements... just in case... hey! It's a nice carpet!  
  
"I got beat up... what does it look like?" The cheek of it!  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're alive." Well hey, I do care... a little tiny bit!  
  
"Hmph!" Now he's going down.  
  
"Hmph..." I imitated, "is that all you're gonna say?"  
  
"Maybe if you kept a spare key somewhere I'd have come home earlier."  
  
"What the hell does a key have to do with coming back early?" I am not responsible for any of this! No blame is coming to me.  
  
He shrugged after my question.  
  
"If you're giving me the blame, then I guess I'll just leave... it's not like I can't go back where I came from." I'm dead serious! I will go back!  
  
"No! I apologise, don't leave... don't go away."  
  
"Why shouldn't I go back? You can get on with your life and I'll get on with mine!" I'm still not happy, I do have a short temper you know!  
  
"Because I'll never be able to go back, I've killed too many!" Confession time!  
  
"I thought you gave it up!" Okay... so I'm interested in what he has to say now.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." I really don't know why I floored him on his stomach and started interrogating him. When the reality sets in maybe I'll call the F.B.I. to the scene and they'll take it from here. Or will I just up and leave... risky choices. Either way I'll probably get killed by the man or monster that is Hannibal Lecter. RUN!  
  
I ran like lightning through to the basement, locking myself in... aha! The copper piping is still here. Game Over, the door is being broken down by the Doctor... WHY ME?  
  
There's a door that leads to the other side of the back garden... It's my only chance; I'll take it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Running, through the forest... footsteps behind me, also running. Heavy breathing, silence... once again, I await a painful death... there is a glint of metal in the trees to my left, I'll run right... wrong choice.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So I'm awake... I was hit over the head with something really heavy... then I was dragged through the woods... pain, I'm used to it... I got shot before, how bad is a harpy going to be?  
  
I'm in the big room, the one upstairs that he's been occupying for the last... however long!  
  
"Now, you and I both know that we can't have you disappearing into the woods... it's too dangerous, especially for you." Two can pay that game.  
  
"I agree, I mean they say there's a madman loose around this forest... have you heard anything?" I'll keep going until I escape. Oh crap! He's smiling... It's a challenge isn't it?  
  
"Good, you do have sense." Flat tone, politely put... Oh crap... why aren't I scared?  
  
"Now, you weren't expecting an idiotic bink who... quite frankly doesn't do anything when her brain is concerned... were you?" I told you two could play at this game!  
  
"Actually I was expecting quite the opposite." This guy is the most stupid in the world (another grr... anger!), I hate him!  
  
"Well, I can't be smart, I ran and now I'm tied to a chair, pondering about when you'll kill me with a harpy... fascinated enough now?" Obviously he gets what I mean, he's thinking about it though.  
  
"I find you use your brain when you want to, you are smart, but stubborn. I'm not going to kill you, nor am I going to leave you tied up and looking like a distressed duck." Okay, the duck bit was really annoying.  
  
"Why do you insist on staying? Why can't I leave? Why me? And what the HELL do I have in common with a distressed duck?!"  
  
"Hey, you're in my house! And you're both distressed!" He is quick when it comes to emotional retaliation... dammit!  
  
"Well if it's your house, I'm going to find another!" I managed to get out of the ropes... he watched me, challenging me. I grabbed my pack, stuffed some food and stuff in it, got all my other miscellaneous junk... Laptop! Nearly forgot. guitar and all the rest of my stuff... open front door.  
  
"Ciao." He said, mockingly. I was not going to let him get to me today; I'm a determined girl!  
  
"See ya round." Ooh! That one struck a chord with him! I walk down the drive, along the path and start towards town. I'll catch a plane and get the hell outta here!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Will all passengers boarding for Egypt101 please make their way towards gate 7... thank-you!" Finally getting out and going somewhere else. The airport buzzes with activity, I fit in okay... I still got cash and I'm in damned club class! Woohoo! LEGROOM! The flight is going to take ages, so a puzzle book and CDs are a must... movies are always on anyway. The plane is huge, Egypt sure is popular! My seat... legroom is not in short order... TV and radio! Ha, this flight should be good!  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we will be departing in twenty minutes, any delays will be announced." The captain turned off the speaker and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Your seat is just here sir." A stewardess was showing people to their seats.  
  
"Thank-you for your service miss." The metallic voice of the Doctor made me turn in the direction of the voice... oh crap! I am not dreaming... No... I am not seeing things; this is going to be a long flight... hey! Maybe I'll be staying at the same hotel! I didn't mention I enjoy playing pranks on unsuspecting victims did I? I'm going to need a plan, and a one way ticket to hell! This is  
  
Twiggy signing out and hoping to live... Ta- Ta!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! How was that fic?  
  
A little more serious for some of you who objected to the mushrooms?  
  
I'm planning another one, maybe a sequel to this one. the adventures of Twiggy!  
  
SHIFTER/CANNIBALISTIC FISH  
  
Or, as MorbID has put it so often: MISS FISH THE MISFIT 


End file.
